Mass Icha Effect: A Toad in the Ocean of the Stars
by everwinter-brody
Summary: As he fell deeper into the ocean, he found a much larger pond...


His body felt weightless as it slowly drifted deeper and deeper into nothingness. He was tired, so very tired, his body broken and battered by a battle of epic proportions. With what little energy he had before falling into the ocean, he had managed to send off a clue to his disciple, one to help him with the battle that would surely be coming his way.

Around him old ruins from times long since forgotten cropped up, the stone structure unfamiliar, yet as he drifted deeper, a light was beginning to glow from in the depths as his body approached it. His own vision was darkening despite the increased light within the depths. The light itself seemed to consume his form just as he closed his eyes for what he thought to be the last time.

OMEGA- Location: Quarantine Zone

'Yes! Things were busy, very busy! A lot of things to do! Have to synthesize the cure.' The professor's thoughts were rapid fire.

His assistant Daniel burst into their makeshift clinic ushering a soaked man to him on a gurney, muttering how this body had been found near the clinic.

" Life signs quickly declining. Signs of a crushed Larynx. Multiple puncture wounds...passed completely through body. Bones and muscles in left arm torn to shreds." He surmised, as he ran his omnitool over the body. "Daniel! Going to need more medigel!" He'd shout to his assistant.

That patient's eyes opened for a moment, the glazed look it gave him told him the patient was fully unconscious and quickly fading. The medigel helping to sustain the patient for the moment, as Professor Mordin went to work on his patient.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, his mind slowly beginning to process what had happened. 'Am I in the afterlife?' His gaze finally coming into focus staring at the ceiling above him, his eyes studying it for a moment, 'Well it isn't clouds or hell.' He'd muse to himself as he breathed in slightly.

He slowly began to test his extremities out, surprising his left arm felt as good as new, despite all the injuries that had occurred in his final battle, his legs seemed good for now as well. He slowly began to sit up, changing his vantage of the room slightly. It appeared to be well used and had a hospital feel like to it, there were what appeared to be beds scattered about the room, with objects with floating figures on orange screens. He slowly took a breath in through his mouth, well he could clearly guess that his throat was repaired now, he suddenly let out a loud cough, his mouth dry. His eyes widened as the door in front of him opened with a swish, his instincts quickly kicking in as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

As Mordin entered the room where his patient was he paused as he heard what sounded like an explosion, yet no sign of damage and just a wisp of smoke dissipating in front of him. He turned his back for a moment rubbing what most assumed was a Salarian chin, noticing some of the other effects that had come with the mystery subject had also disappeared along with his patient.

Across Omega all Asari even the Queen Bitch herself felt an odd chill run up their spines…. as if an unspeakable horror had just been let loose which was a detriment to their very lives.

Jiraiya stumbled through the countless levels of Omega, even with the area he had been in on Quarantine, his epic ninja skills enabled him to bypass the Turians' guarding the access points. He'd pause every now and then trying to not to lose his mind as he stumbled across each of these…. creatures… simpling mingling with whatever human populous. As he continued his wandering he somehow came across a place blaring music. His eyes moved up to the sign, 'AFTERLIFE' He'd glance at the long line leading into the place. The large lumbering thing at the door blocking patrons and other folk from entering, yet the spymaster noticed young women making their way into the club with large fruits, and by fruits he meant large assets, and by large assets he meant breasts! Yes! This place was a club where women go to hang out with a large lack of clothing…. and possibly sake and other drinks! Oh this place was right up his alley. He'd struggled with himself to stop him from running, trying to look nonchalant even in his odd clothing and wooden sandal, to an unseen corner before leaping and scrabbling up the sides into an air duct or something. Oh yes he was going into this 'Afterlife'! Oh the research material would be phenomenal in this new place, his crazed grin growing even bigger as he entered the club. He focused chakra to his feet as he began walking across the ceiling, a bird's eye view on the whole area… and … and… The fuck was that…. Blue women… but with… tentacles in place of hair… OH DEAR KAMI! THE NEW RESEARCH MATERIAL was stupendous! He'd laughed madly to himself as he rubbed his hands together, his nosebleed perfectly concealed by gravity holding the blood in his nose. Another chill found its way to every female and Asari currently in Afterlife…..

Author's Note: Alrighty! Just testing the waters with this crossover idea which has been sitting inside my mind for about...5 friggin months! I know its not a lot, and thats the way I write, but hey! enjoy it! Maybe more people will pick up something like this! Jiraiya in Mass Effect folks!


End file.
